


With The Lights On

by 1dbewithmesohappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Moaning, Morning Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dbewithmesohappily/pseuds/1dbewithmesohappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis spędzają leniwy dzień w łóżku.  (czyli bottom!Louis, smut i nie mam pomysłu co napisać w opisie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Lights On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With the Lights On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373224) by [iforgetlikeanelephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant). 



> Od autorki: Tytuł pochodzi od piosenki Jasona Derülo, ponieważ nie miałam pomysłu na inny. Poza tym napisałam to, aby moja dziewczyna przestała narzekać, bo ‘’w każdym moim fanficu Harry jest bottom, więc teraz uspokój się i daj mi żyć’’  
> Od tłumaczki: Ogółem jest to jeden wielki smut i jak dotąd najbardziej zboczona rzecz jaką tłumaczyłam :)

Harry ziewnął i wyciągnął ręce z zamiarem owinięcia ich dookoła talii Louisa. Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, kiedy na miejscu Louisa znalazł tylko poduszkę.

\- Louis, Kochanie? Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi na dźwięk swojego zachrypniętego głosu.

\- Jesteś napalony – dokuczył mu Louis, wychodząc z zaparowanej łazienki do ich wspólnej sypialni. Jego ramiona oraz włosy były mokre z czego można było wywnioskować, że właśnie skończył brać prysznic.

\- Nie jestem napalony, tylko potrzebujący, jest między tym różnica. – Harry zaprzeczył, przewracając się na plecy i ukrywając swoją twarz w zgięciu łokcia.

Louis nucił pod nosem jakąś melodię, kiedy suszył swoje włosy, przez co Harry prawie zasnął, ale otrząsnął się, kiedy jego chłopak przemówił.

\- Dalej mnie boli po ostatniej nocy, będę miał po tym siniaki.

Harry zamrugał naprzeciwko swojego ramienia i nie potrafił ukryć dumy w swoim głosie, gdy odpowiedział.

\- Tak? Cieszę się, bo dzięki temu będziesz sobie o mnie ciągle przypominać skarbie.

\- Wiem… - zaczął Louis, jego głos był zwodniczo lekki, kiedy Harry usłyszał, że ręcznik przestał być już używany do suszenia włosów i został zrzucony na podłogę. Łóżko ugięło się pod ciężarem Louisa, a następnie szatyn dokończył to co zaczął mówić.

\- Tatusiu.

Harry jęknął w zgięcie swojego łokcia, a jego policzki zaróżowiły się, kiedy poczuł jak Louis usiadł okrakiem na jego udach.

\- To nie fair, dobrze wiesz jak to na mnie działa. – dąsał się Harry. W końcu brunet poruszył swoją ręką i odsłonił twarz, zyskując tym idealny widok na kompletnie nagiego Louisa. – I to, definitywnie wiesz co to ze mną robi. – powiedział Harry, wskazując na całe ciało Louisa, po czym położył dłonie na jego udach.

\- Wiem. – Louis zgodził się. Pochylił się, aby umieścić swoje dłonie na poduszkach po obu stronach głowy Harrego i otarł się o jego krocze, przez cienki materiał prześcieradła, który znajdował się pomiędzy nimi.

\- Myślałem, że dalej jesteś obolały. – jęknął Harry, wbijając palce w już i tak posiniaczone uda Louisa.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się i zsunął. Przycisnął swoje usta do ptaków znajdujących się na obojczykach Harrego.

\- To, że jestem obolały wcale nie znaczy, że nie chcę zrobić tego jeszcze raz. – wymamrotał, muskając wargami skórę Harrego. - zawsze cię chcę.

\- Kochanie – powiedział Harry, próbując brzmieć jakby był pełen wyrzutu, tylko po to, aby ukryć to jak się naprawdę czuje. – Nie chcę się z tobą zabawiać, jeżeli miałoby to cię boleć.

\- Nie musimy się zabawiać, po prostu wsadzisz we mnie swojego kutasa. – zaskomlał Louis. Jego biodra wykonywały powolne kółka naprzeciw Harrego, kiedy młodszy ścisnął jego tyłek. – Po prostu chcę cię poczuć. – powiedział ssąc szyję Harrego, a następnie zrobił malutką malinkę pod jego uchem. – Proszę tatusiu.

\- Louis kiedyś mnie wykończysz, przysięgam. – westchnął Harry, zaciskając dłonie na pośladkach Louisa.

-Jak chcesz mogę zrobić to teraz, mogę? – zachichotał Louis, chowając głowę w zagięciu szyi Harrego i kontynuował przegryzanie jej. Podczas robienia tego słyszał ciche jęki opuszczające gardło jego kochanka.

Harry zdławił się jękiem, aż w końcu poddał się. – Dobra kochanie, dam ci mojego kutasa… ale chcę żebyś na niego zapracował.- powiedział, pozwalając opuszkowi palca swojej prawej ręki musnąć delikatnie otwór Louisa, który spowodował westchnięcie ze strony starszego chłopaka oraz przyciśnięcie się do palca, który się z nim drażnił. – Chcę żebyś ssał mnie podczas, gdy będziesz sam siebie rozciągał, skarbie. – powiedział Harry, jego głos był szorstki i głośny w porównaniu do ciszy panującej w ich sypialni.

\- Tak, ja…-

\- Ale najpierw chcę lizać twoją ciasną dziurkę, chcę sprawić, że będzie ci przyjemnie oraz, że będziesz mokry przez mój język przed tym jak użyjesz lubrykantu. – kontynuował Harry, przerywając Louisowi.

\- Kurwa tak, Tatusiu, kocham twój język. – przytaknął Louis. Wyprostował się, próbując zejść z Harrego, ale nie był w stanie się poruszyć, ponieważ Harry miał dalej mocno zaciśnięte dłonie na jego tyłku.

– Tatusiu?

Harry podciągnął Louisa za tyłek, powodując, że z powrotem był do niego przyciśnięty. 

– Chcę żebyś usiadł na mojej twarzy, skarbie, masz ujeżdżać mój język.  
Louis poczuł jak jego kutas drgnął przy jego brzuchu. Wziął głęboki oddech przed odpowiedzią. – tak, tak, chcę tego, kocham ujeżdżać twój język.

\- Więc chodź kochanie. – powiedział Harry. Louis wdrapał się do góry i usiadł na jego klatce piersiowej, a następnie spojrzał w dół na swojego chłopaka . – Jesteś taki dobry skarbie, chcę cię posmakować. – zachęcił Harry, owijając swoje ręce dookoła ud Louisa.

Louis wziął krótki oddech i przesunął się dalej, aż klęczał dokładnie nad twarzą Harrego. Ręce młodszego zacisnęły się dookoła jego ud, kiedy podniósł głowę i szybko oblizał dookoła wejście Louisa. 

– Kurwa, Tatusiu. – wyjęczał Louis. 

Jedna z jego rąk złapała za włosy Harrego, a druga zacisnęła się na zagłówku łóżka, kiedy wypiął się nad językiem Harrego. Kręcono włosy jęknął i pociągnął w dół biodra Louisa, aż jego uda były mocno zaciśnięte wokół jego głowy sprawiając, że było mu trudno oddychać. Hałasy wydawane przez Louisa sprawiały, że Harry miał lekkie zawroty głowy, ale nie przestawał wykonywać językiem kółek w ciasnej dziurce Louisa. 

– Tatusiu, Tatusiu, proszę-Boże- chcę twojego kutasa. – jęczał Louis. Poczuł, że Harry wyciągnął z niego język i zaczął drażnić jego wejście palcem.

\- Dostaniesz go skarbie, nie martw się. – obiecał Harry, pracując ostrożnie palcem w dziurce Louisa, podczas, gdy odchylił głowę, aby zrobić malinkę na udzie Louisa w miejscu gdzie miał siniaka z poprzedniej nocy. – Robisz to tak dobrze, że zasługujesz na nagrodę. – wymamrotał naprzeciwko uda Louisa. 

Łagodnie wysunął palec z wejścia Louisa i przeniósł swoje dłonie na biodra starszego.  
Louis zaskomlał na uczucie pustki i spróbował ponownie przycisnąć się do twarzy Harrego, ale zielonooki zatrzymał go w miejscu na co wydął dolną wargę. Policzki Louisa były czerwone, a oczy błyszczące.

– Chcę żebyś wsunął we mnie swój język, proszę. – Louis poprosił cicho.

\- W ten sposób nie będziesz miał dzisiejszego ranka mojego kutasa, a chcesz go prawda? – zapytał Harry, składając mokrego buziaka na innym siniaku z poprzedniej nocy. 

Louis wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech i kiwnął szybko głową. Jego palce były dalej wplątane we włosy Harrego. 

\- Używaj słów skarbie. – skarcił go Harry mocno podnieconym głosem na co Louis na siłę starał się powstrzymać jęk, więc pociągnął mocno Harrego za włosy.

\- Chcę nabić się na twojego kutasa tatusiu. - przytaknął Louis, przegryzając swoją dolną wargę tak mocno, że zbielała mu na niej skóra.

\- Dobry chłopiec. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, a kutas Louisa drgnął, gdy spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Zacznij mnie ssać.

Louis zszedł z Harrego, aby klęknąć pomiędzy jego nogami. Uważał, aby nie uderzyć go kolanem w twarz, kiedy zsiadał z jego twarzy. (ponieważ urazy seksualne są najtrudniejsze do wyjaśnienia… oraz te, które stały się przed) 

– Możesz podać mi lubrykant, proszę? – zapytał Louis trochę nieśmiało, pocierając jeden ze swoich zaczerwienionych policzków naprzeciwko uda Harrego.

Harry sięgnął ręką do szuflady i otworzył ją przesuwając w niej klika rzeczy przed tym jak wyciągnął z niej butelkę lubrykantu ze zwycięskim okrzykiem.

– Będziemy musieli się za niedługo wybrać na zakupy. – powiedział, rzucając lubrykant w kierunku swojego kolana, tak, aby Louis był w stanie go dosięgnąć.

\- Nowe zabawki? – zapytał Louis, muskając ustami biodra Harrego i owijając jedną rękę dookoła podstawy kutasa Harrego, czując jak jego własny ciąży mu między jego nogami.

\- Cokolwiek będziesz chciał misiu. – obiecał Harry, chwytając mocno jedną ręką prześcieradło, a drugą delikatnie wplątując we włosy Louisa, próbując poprowadzić go do miejsca gdzie najbardziej potrzebował dotyku jego ust.

\- Dziękuje Tatusiu. – powiedział cicho Louis, pochylając się nad główką penisa Harrego, a następnie pozwolił swojemu językowi się wymsknąć i zlizać preejakulant. 

Harry wypuścił z siebie całe powietrze, a jego palce zacisnęły się we włosach Louisa, kiedy wypchnął swoje biodra.

\- Robisz to tak dobrze, cholera. – pochwalił, kiedy spora część kutasa Harrego zniknęła w ustach Louisa. 

Jego język oblizał szczelinę na czubku kutasa, przed tym jak jego głowa zsuwała się coraz niżej, aż Harry poczuł jak jego penis obija się o ścianki gardła Louisa. 

– Kocham uczucie tego jaki jesteś ciężki na moim języku, uwielbiam twój smak. Boże. – wyjąkał Louis. 

Jego ręka przypadkowo otarła się o kutasa, kiedy sięgnął w dół swojego ciała, aby przycisnąć palec do swojego wejścia, które dalej było śliskie od śliny Harrego.

– Nie umiem się doczekać na uczucie twojego dużego kutasa we mnie tatusiu, wypełnij mnie, spraw, że będę czuł się tak kurewsko dobrze. – zaskomlał Louis przed tym jak polizał kutasa Harrego od podstawy, aż po sam czubek. 

Harry wydał z siebie głośny jęk, kiedy Louis zacisnął wokół niego mocno usta.

\- Kochanie, jesteś taki dobry, Jezu, chcę poczuć twoją małą, cisną dziurkę dookoła mnie. – powiedział Harry praktycznie warcząc.

Jego ręce zacisnęły się jeszcze bardziej we włosach Louisa, nadając mu tempa. Louis jęknął dookoła jego długości, kiedy dodał do swojej dziurki jeszcze jeden palec.

– Jak dodasz jeszcze trzeciego palca to dostaniesz mojego kutasa, skarbie, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. – polecił Harry. 

Spojrzenie bruneta ulokowane było w miejscu gdzie usta Louisa były przyssane do jego kutasa i kątem oka był w stanie zobaczyć jak Louis porusza ręką pomiędzy swoimi nogami.

Louis ponownie zacisnął usta na długości Harrego i zaczął pracować trzecim palcem, który dodał do swojego wejścia. Głośny jęk Harrego rozniósł się echem po cichym pokoju, a Louis mocno zacisnął się na swoich palcach.

–Pragnę… Kurwa… Tatuś tak bardzo cię pragnie skarbie. – Louis wstrzymał oddech i wysunął z ust kutasa Harrego, pozwalając przejechać jego główce po swojej dolnej wardze, kiedy pieprzył się swoimi trzema palcami.

\- Jesteś gotowy skarbie? Jesteś gotowy na mojego kutasa? – spytał Harry, patrząc jak policzki Louisa oblewa rumieniec, a jego usta rozchyliły się i wydały jęk co oznaczało, że trafił palcami w swoją prostatę.

\- Tak, gotowy, zawsze jestem gotowy. – Louis wstrzymał oddech, nie będąc w stanie przestać pracować swoją ręką, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Harry szarpie go za włosy.

\- Wyciągnij palce, Louis, no dalej, bądź grzecznym chłopcem dla mnie. – nakazał Harry, ciągnąc włosy Louisa wystarczająco mocno, aby spojrzał mu w oczy. - Palce. – powiedział ostro. Louis wyprostował się i w końcu wyciągnął z siebie palce, pozwalając Harremu sterować jego ciałem poprzez ciągnięcie za włosy.

\- Tatusiu…

\- Wiem skarbie, chcę żebyś mnie ujeżdżał, myślisz, że możesz to zrobić, usiądziesz na moim kutasie dla mnie? Chcę widzieć jak twoje perfekcyjne biodra pracują. – powiedział Harry i zatrzepotał rzęsami. Wyplątał swoją rękę z włosów Louisa i przeniósł ją na swoje loczki, kiedy Louis kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.

\- Mogę to zrobić. – wymamrotał Louis, pochylając się, aby złożyć buziaka na jego przedramieniu. Wiercił się przez chwilę, aż jego nogi znalazły się po obu stronach talii Harrego. – Chcę to zrobić, chcę cię ujeżdżać.

\- Dobrze. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Użył swojej wolnej ręki, aby sięgnąć pomiędzy nich i owinąć nią podstawę swojego kutasa. – Więc wskakuj na niego.

Louis zachichotał i wywrócił oczami na komentarz jego chłopaka. Przesunął się kawałek, aby mógł sięgnąć do tubki lubrykantu, który zamierzał rozprowadzić na kutasie Harrego. 

– Nie zrobię tego, bez niego, nie jestem wystarczająco rozciągnięty. – powiedział złośliwie, siadając prosto i otworzył tubkę lubrykantu. 

Zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy Harry syknął na uczucie zimnego lubrykantu rozprowadzanego na jego kutasie. 

– Przepraszam. – Louis przeprosił, owijając rękę dookoła jego kutasa i dokładnie rozprowadził na nim lubrykant. 

Louis zmarszczył nos na zbolały wyraz twarzy Harrego.

\- Wszystko w porządku. – pisnął Harry. - Tylko nie byłem przygotowany na to, że będzie taki zimny.

\- On zawsze jest zimny, myślisz, że dlaczego tak długo pracuję nad nim palcami zanim zbliżę się do niego. – podkreślił Louis, pokazując mu język i przesuwając ręką, aż po samą główkę kutasa Harrego.

\- Kochanie. – ton jego głosu był ostrzegawczy, a oczy zwężyły się. – Zamierzasz w końcu usiąść na moim kutasie czy nie?

Louis zrobił minę i powiedział. – Pytasz mnie w taki sposób jakbym miał odpowiedzieć ci nie. – pozwolił swojemu palcu przejechać delikatnie w górę i w dół po kutasie Harrego, drażniąc go.

\- Louis, siadaj na moim kutasie teraz albo nie dostaniesz go do końca dnia. – ostrzegł Harry, powodując, że ręka Louisa w momencie się zatrzymała. 

Lubrykant dokładnie rozprzestrzenił się po kutasie Harrego podczas, gdy Louis zatrzepotał rzęsami i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Wystawił język na swoją dolną wargę, aby coś powiedzieć.

\- Okey tatusiu. - westchnął głośno Louis. 

Pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na kutasa Harrego trzymanego w jego dłoni, aby puścić go i przenieść rękę na klatkę piersiową swojego chłopaka. Harry ścisnął dłonią podstawę swojego kutasa, aby utrzymać go nieruchomo.

\- Dobry chłopiec. – Harry pochwalił Louisa, kiedy przesunął się i uniósł nad jego kutasem. – Poczujesz się tak dobrze z moim kutasem w sobie skarbie.- wykrztusił Harry, kiedy Louis opadał co raz niżej w kierunku jego kutasa, aż w końcu jego główka była przyciśnięta do jego dziurki, a Louis przegryzał swój policzek od wewnątrz.

\- Potrzebuję cię, tatusiu, proszę. – Jęknął niskim głosem Louis.

\- Zawsze będę tu dla ciebie, skarbie. - obiecał Harry, trzymając swojego kutasa w pionie, aby Louis w końcu mógł się na niego nabić. 

Kiedy w końcu to zrobił, odchylił swoją głowę i wydał z siebie tym razem głośniejszy niż wcześniej jęk.  
Louis opadał coraz niżej i niżej, aż jego biodra były na równi z tymi należącymi do Harrego. Po chwili zaczął wykonywać powolne ruchy. 

– Tak dobrze.- zaskomlał Louis, zatapiając swoje paznokcie w delikatnej skórze na klatce piersiowej Harrego, kiedy główka kutasa bruneta trafiła prosto w jego prostatę.

\- Wyglądasz tak pięknie… biorąc mojego kutasa tak dobrze. – powiedział Harry przez zaciśniętą szczękę, ściskając mocno w rękach prześcieradło, gdy Louis specjalnie zacisnął się dookoła niego. – Chcesz zobaczyć… jak dochodzisz… bez dotykania swojego kutasa? – zapytał Harry, wypychając swoje biodra do góry.

\- Nie, proszę, chcę poczuć twoją dłoń na mnie. – Louis praktycznie wykrzyczał. Jego grzywka opadła na czoło, kiedy Harry uciszył go.

\- Okey kochanie, będę cię dotykał. – obiecał Harry, wyciągnął swoją jedną rękę i owinął nią szczelnie podstawę kutasa Louisa.

Harry pociągnął dłoń od podstawy do czubka i rozprowadził na nim preejakulant, powodując tym jęk ze strony Louisa 

\- Tatusiu. – Szatyn co raz szybciej poruszał swoimi biodrami pomiędzy ręką Harrego, a kutasem znajdującym się wewnątrz niego. – Dziękuję.

\- Zawsze dam ci to czego chcesz, skarbie. – powiedział Harry, przesuwając kciukiem po czubku kutasa Louisa i w tym samym czasie wykonując ruch biodrami, ocierając swoim członkiem o prostatę Louisa, wywołując zdławione westchnienie ze strony swojego chłopaka.

\- Tak, tak tatusiu, zawsze – kurwa – zawsze jesteś dla mnie taki dobry. – udaje się powiedzieć Louisowi, przenosząc swoje ręce na ramiona Harrego i nabijając się ostro na jego kutasa.

\- M-mogę, czy mogę dość, Tatusiu? Chciałbym dość, proszę. – błagał Louis.

Jego oczy były zaszklone, a dolna warga czerwona i napuchnięta, ponieważ była mocno przegryzana za każdym razem, kiedy Harry trafiał prosto w jego prostatę.

\- Jeszcze nie teraz skarbie, poczekaj na mnie, możesz to zrobić? – zapytał Harry, pozwalając swojej ręce spocząć na talii Louisa, pomagając mu wykonywać ruchy.

Louis jęknął głośno i opadł na klatkę piersiową Harrego. Jego ciało przygniotło rękę Harrego znajdującą się na jego kutasie. Schował głowę w zgłębienie szyi zielonookiego i powiedział

– J-ja spróbuję tatusiu, chcę być dobry dla ciebie, zawsze chcę być dobry dla ciebie.

\- Jestem blisko skarbie, bardzo blisko, sprawiasz, że czuję się tak dobrze. – Louis wydał z siebie krótki krzyk, kiedy Harry poruszył biodrami i wbił się w niego. 

Głos Harrego stał się szorstki, kiedy dalej kontynuował.

– Zaraz dojdę w tobie, sprawię, że będziesz mój.

\- Jestem twój – Boże – Zawsze będę twój Harry. – powiedział Louis. 

Harry pracował swoimi biodrami jeszcze szybciej, wydając ze swojego gardła głośne ah ah ah.

\- Powiedz to, dalej kochanie, chcę usłyszeć jak to mówisz, a potem będziesz mógł dość. - Harry jęknął, czując dreszcze, kiedy Louis zacisnął się na nim i ugryzł w klatkę piersiową, pracując nad jego sutkiem, wbijając w niego niemal boleśnie swoje zęby.

Louis ponownie usiadł, dysząc i pracując nad kutasem Harrego, mówiąc mu rzeczy, które chciał usłyszeć. 

– Kocham cię, Tatusiu, Boże kocham cię tak bardzo mocno, jesteś taki dobry.

Louis ledwo usłyszał przez ciśnienie krwi w swoich uszach, kiedy Harry wykrztusił odpowiedź

– Ja ciebie też kocham skarbie.- Całe ciało Louisa zatrzęsło się, gdy doszedł, rozbryzgując swoją spermę pomiędzy ich ciałami, robiąc lepki bałagan. 

Harry wymamrotał ciąg przekleństw i wykonał jeszcze dwa pchnięcia biodrami w giętkim ciele swojego chłopaka, po czym w końcu doszedł.

– Byłeś taki dobry, skarbie, taki dobry. – Pochwalił go Harry. 

Po chwili Louis podniósł się, wyciągając z siebie kutasa Harrego i przewracając się na bok, chowając twarz w ramieniu Harrego.

\- … Harry… - wykrztusił z siebie Louis, oddychając głęboko, podnosząc swoją nogę i kładąc ją na biodrze Harrego, aby móc go lepiej czuć.

\- Tak dobrze – wymamrotał Harry, podnosząc swoją czystą dłoń i odgarniając grzywkę z czoła Louisa. – Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham i to bardzo. – odpowiedział Louis, przykładając wargi do ramienia Harrego i składając tam pocałunek.

Harry przemieścił się tak, aby Louis był na plecach pod nim i nacisnął na jego ramiona, by utrzymać go w miejscu 

– Idę po ręcznik, nie ruszaj się nigdzie. – powiedział.

Louis zachichotał, rozwalając się bardziej na łóżku, kiedy Harry wstał na swoich chwiejnych nogach. 

– Nie martw się, nie czuję swoich nóg i jestem prawie pewny, że w takim stanie nigdzie nie dam rady pójść. – Louis podniósł swoje kciuki do góry, a gdy Harry się obrócił to zrobił głupią minę do jego pleców.

– Teraz idź mój sługo po ręcznik, bo czuję się cały brudny i klejący.

\- No już, już. – odpowiedział Harry. 

Po chwili wrócił do sypialni powolnym krokiem, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha z wilgotnym ręcznikiem w ręce i wyczyszczonym już brzuchem.

\- Nie szczerz się i mnie wyczyść. – powiedział Louis z oburzeniem, rozkładając nogi i śmiejąc się nieznacznie, kiedy wzrok Harrego od razu padł na jego krocze.

-Tak panie. – Powiedział czule Harry, wdrapując się na łóżko i klękając pomiędzy nogami Louisa. 

Brunet drażnił się z nim wycierając jego brzuch, a potem zjeżdżając niżej. Delikatny materiał zaczął wycierać jego pośladki, co spodobało się Louisowi i rozszerzył nogi jeszcze bardziej, pozwalając cichemu westchnięciu opuścić jego usta.

– Wiesz, że jeżeli nie wyczyszczę cię wystarczająco dobrze to zawsze możemy…

\- Nie będziemy robić tego jeszcze raz, przynajmniej nie teraz. Dalej nie czuję swoich nóg. Na razie możemy poleżeć tutaj i się poprzytulać. – Przerwał mu Louis. 

Harry zrobił w stronę Louisa głupią minę i wyrzucił teraz już brudny ręcznik poza łóżko. 

– Zamierzasz go podnieść, prawda? – zapytał, podnosząc jedną brew do góry, wskazując miejsce gdzie leżał ręcznik, gdy Harry położył się obok niego i owinął go ramionami.

Harry przycisnął usta do czubka głowy Louisa, uciszając go.

-Później, po drzemce.

Louis ziewnął i odezwał się, przytłumionym głosem, przez ramię Harrego 

– Okey, super, kocham cię. – powiedział, po czym zamknął oczy.

Harry prychnął śmiechem i wyszeptał 

– Ja ciebie też kocham skarbie. – przed tym jak odpłynął w śnie.


End file.
